Late for a Meeting
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Tonks is late for an Order Meeting and has been injured from a fight, so Lupin offers to help her out and some unexpected confessions take place... During Order of the Phoenix


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would live in a castle and be richer that the Queen

**Pairing: **Lupin x Tonks

**Raiting:** T, but it isn't really lime...you'll see when you get there...

**Late for a Meeting**

She was, as usual, running late for her meeting. Mad-eye would kill her this time. But it wasn't her fault (at least not completely), being an Auror was dealing with the unexpected, and that last attack from her opponent was unexpected enough to cause her a bleeding wound in her right arm, ripping the red long sleeve of her t-shirt in the process, and her skirt was covered in dirt due to the several times she tasted the ground.

She got to 12 Grimmauld Place in a hurry, ran through the corridor and…tripped on the carpet.

- Ouch – she mumbled, getting up and reaching the last door.

- Welcome, Nymphadora. – Moody's voice greeted her even before she opened the door completely.

- Wotcher, Mad-Eye – she said, closing the door behind her and trying her hardest not to reply angrily at that "Nymphadora" she just heard – Sorry I'm late…

- Again. – the Auror sighed – Sit down. And, the next time, - he wasn't really looking at her, at least not with his normal eye – you better wear proper clothing to your missions.

- Sure. – she whispered ironically, while she sat down on the last chair, as far as possible from Moody.

- Are you ok? – a soft voice whispered beside her.

She turned to encounter Remus Lupin 's eyes, worried and concerned when he saw her wound.

- Yeah, never mind that. – she said, intimately liking the worry he was showing to her.

At least it was _something_ he felt for her.

- I'm not sure about that. – he caressed her arm gently, pulling the rotten sleeve away from her wound.

Tonks tried not to show any pain, but he noticed it anyway.

- Moody, - Lupin said, standing up from his chair – I think Tonks needs something for her arm.

- No, I… - Tonks tried to reply, but it was useless.

- Take her to the kitchen and help her out, Remus. – Moody made a gesture with his hand, to make them go away and stop interrupting the meeting.

- Don't take too long or I'll think you're up to something dirty! – Sirius laughed and made them both blush, as they stepped out of the meeting room.

* * *

- I just didn't mean to skip another Order meeting. – Tonks said, as Lupin washed her wound.

- I think Moody's getting used to that. – he smiled at her, that smile she wanted to belong to her so badly – I´m sorry Tonks, I´ll have to rip this half of your sleeve apart.

- Don´t worry, this outfit is already ruined. – she replied, feeling sorry for one of her favourite t-shirts (not counting the _Weird Sister_'s one).

- It's not the _outfit_ you should worry about, anyway. – he started putting a creamy potion on the wound – You should be more careful.

- I was born as a disaster-magnet, Remus. – she smiled – I can hurt myself without any problem. I guess it's my special talent, besides morphing. Too bad it wasn't an Auror required achievement.

- Don't be so hard on yourself, Dora, you're an amazing Auror…even Moody thinks so. – he finished with the medicine and put a bandage on her arm.

She looked at him amazed, with her eyes widened. When he noticed she wasn't speaking (weird, for her) he looked up.

- Is something wrong? – he got closer, with those worried eyes again (Tonks would like to call them puppy eyes, due to his…condition…but she knew it would upset him…and make Sirius laugh).

- You just…called me…Dora… - she couldn't put her words together, remembering the sound of his voice calling her with the nickname only her parents used.

- Oh, did I? – he looked away – Sorry, It's just you don't like "Nymphadora" and sometimes Tonks seems too…distant.

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as it's _you_", she thought.

- Don't you like it? – he said, looking at her again.

- It's ok. – she blushed – It's just…I didn´t expect it.

- Don't worry, I'll still call you "Tonks" in front of Sirius – he smiled – He doesn't need more excuses to bother us.

- I agree. – she giggled – But I don't mind he bothers if we can suffer together.

- Is that so? – he laughed – That's not fair, Dora.

- Life's not fair, Remus. – she winked – Next time we can put a dog collar around his neck while he sleeps…

- You´re as evil as he is. – he sighed – No wonder you're related.

Tonks sticked out her tongue and crossed her arms, forgetting her wound was there.

- Ouch – she stretched her arm back, slowly.

- As I said, - he helped her, taking her arm between his hands – you should try to be more careful.

- At least I win you getting worried about me. – she tried to smile, but she got a sad, defeated expression instead.

Lupin let her arm go, looking at her surprised.

- Dora…

She looked at him. He seemed…guilty. She bet he thought "It's my fault she fell so stupidly for me, I gave her the wrong signs…"

- Don't feel bad for me, Remus, I'm a big girl. – she winked again – Don't feel sorry for me.

- Sorry? – he couldn't help himself from saying it out loud – Of course I feel sorry! I'm sorry someone as young, beautiful, talented, cheerful as you…is…interested in someone like…me. – he sighed – I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous for you. – he looked up to find her face extremely near to his.

Nymphadora Tonks was an Auror. She was trained not to fall for temptation. But right now, she couldn't help it: he was her weakness.

She leaned forward and kissed him, with all the passion and love she gathered for so long. And he seemed to have done the same, judging the way he kissed her back.

- I'm sorry… - he apologised again as he pulled himself back a little, still breathing her scent, still feeling her breath on his lips – I shouldn't have done that…

- Don't be sorry for something this good, Remus. – she grinned, kissing him again.

- I am, because… - he said, trying to pull himself back once more – we shouldn't do this…

- If we shouldn't then, how come you´re not resisting?

- I'm not that strong, Dora. – he smiled, separating from her at last, but remaining close enough.

- Excuse me. – a voice came from the doorway, where Sirius Black was resting his shoulder. – I didn't mean to interrupt your "dirty moment", as I guessed would happen, but Moody needs you, Remus.

- I'm on my way. – Lupin got up, blushed and walking as fast as he could.

- So? How good is he making out? – Sirius winked – I always thought he secretly would have some talent , even though he plays that "I'm too dangerous to fall in love" card…

- He's…perfect. – Tonks answered obliviously, not knowing if she should say that to the person that would make fun of the situation for the rest of their lives, but she needed to say it out loud so she could believe it herself.

- Look, Nymphadora…

- I know, I'm too young, he's a werewolf, we're in the middle of a bloody war, he doesn't need…

- He _absolutely_ needs…well, whatever you were thinking and what I was thinking. – he grinned – He lived all his life thinking he didn't deserve happiness, that his condition made him unworthy of love. James and I tried him to understand he didn´t have to feel we were sacrificing ourselves to be his friends, and when it comes to girls…I guess it's even harder.

- He never let any girl in? – asked Tonks, losing hope.

- He never found any girl who he loved enough to open up to her, and – he smiled – who was stubborn enough as to wait for him to do so, and keep trying in the meantime.

Tonks looked at Sirius with her eyes widened.

- Love him, Dora. – he said – He needs that already. – he was leaving the room when he stopped, without turning his back again. – Oh, and, by the way…he loves you, you know? I've seen him around girls before, but you…you're special.

He left the room, and also left Tonks, alone with her thoughts.

"Does he really love me?", she thought, from that moment on for a long time.

* * *

- I'll go to sleep now. – Sirius said, going up the stairs – If you're getting dirty again, at least soundproof the area, so we don't wake up with weird noises.

- Shut up! – Tonks threw a pillow from the sofa to her uncle/cousin, while he ran away grinning.

Once he left, she looked at Lupin, sitting across her, reading a book. Or, at least, that´s what he seemed to be doing.

- Remus… - Tonks reached the sofa Lupin was sitting on, standing in front of him.

He looked up from his book and found her, staring.

- Yes? – he said, innocently.

- Oh, come on, Remus! – she put his book aside – Am I so not tempting? At all?

He pulled her roughly towards him, sitting her on his lap, kissing her neck. She gently moaned, while he reached her lips and she crossed her arms behind his neck.

- That's exactly what I'm talking about. – she said, once they pulled back for a moment.

- You realize this is going to be…complicated, right? – he moved his fingers through her bubblegum-pink hair.

- I'm an auror, Remus, I'm always up to a good challenge. – she smiled, that smile he would treasure forever.

- And I'm a professor, I should know better than to complicate someone else's life…

- You noticed that the "professor thing" is, actually, very sexy, don't you? – she played with his hair kindly – plus, the "werewolf thing"…

- Now I remember why you're a member of the Black family. – he sighed – And the "werewolf thing" should better be considered anything _but_ sexy.

- Remus, – she took his head between her hands – first, I'm not "normal" myself, never been, never will be. Second, you're better man than any other I know, even if you're half one. And third…you'll _never_ get rid of me. – she smiled.

- It's that a threat? – he rubbed his nose with hers.

- You can bet it is. – she grinned and kissed him, knowing she was his from the first moment to the last, and beyond.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! In case you were wondering (?) I inspired Tonk's outfit in a Polyvore set I made .com/tonks/set?id=13917346 **


End file.
